From the light... to the dark
by Dark Opal
Summary: How much trust would YOU put in your girlfriend? This is a one shot deal, so don't worry. And it's a deathfic.


My first attempt at a deathfic… please don't flame. 

Note: ~*~ denotes a flashback. Another ~*~ means the end of the flashback. Better for me to use symbols than use paragraphs of italics and ruin everyone's eyesight. It's not very complicated, there's only one flashback in the whole fic. Words in _italic_ are emphasized.

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fic belongs to J.K Rowling…

It's been a year since that day. The day that has gone down into history books worldwide.

The day that Harry Potter died.

I stand in front of his tombstone, clutching a rose tightly. A thorn is digging into my skin. I'm bleeding, but I don't feel the pain.

One year since the day Harry died…

There are many rumors of how it happened. Most of them stray far from the truth.

This is my version. And it is the truth.

How do I know?

I was there. I saw it.

And I was the one…

Who killed him.

~*~

The two broke their kiss.

"Mmm. You're getting better at this," Hermione giggled, touching the tip of her boyfriend's nose lightly, playfully.

"So are you" Harry replied, smiling.

"Me? I didn't have to 'get better' at it. I was a natural" Hermione said smugly.

"Well, that _is _why I love you…"

"I thought it was because I had a cute butt?" Hermione teased, assuming a mock hurt face. Harry grinned slyly.

"Well. There is that too" he said and laughed as Hermione kissed him again.

A few hours later they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. 

"Whoa! Harry, look at you! Go Hermione!" someone called.

"Leave some of Harry for me Hermione!" a female voice rang. 

"Woo! Hermione! Not our golden girl anymore, are you?"

"Hey Hermione, got any of that left for me?"

"Got any for me, Harry?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Harry whispered to his girlfriend.

"Mmm? What?"

"Is it really obvious?"

"Is what… oh. Uh…" Hermione giggled. "You want the truth?"

"I'd like to know why everyone's catcalling at us, yes"

Hermione rummaged around in her pocket and handed Harry a pocket mirror. The raven-haired boy stared at himself. He looked like he had just been in a boxing match and had come out the loser. His lips bruised, a mass of hickeys adorned his neck and somehow his hair had gotten even messier than before.

"Give that to me" Hermione said and looked at herself. She looked only slightly better than Harry. She touched her lower lip tentatively, ran her tongue along it then pocketed her mirror again.

"Maybe we _should_ have done ourselves back up again before we came here… or we could have just asked Ron to help us grab something" Harry muttered. He expected Hermione to laugh and say something like 'Why? You scared of what people will think of us?'

She didn't.

Harry looked at his girlfriend, concerned. "You all right?"

"Hm?" Hermione looked at him absently.

"You seem a little… zoned out"

"Oh… sorry"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Well… yes, actually" Hermione said, stopping.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?"

Hermione smiled. "You definitely _can _help. Well… your birthday's coming up and I don't know what to get you"

"What? It is?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"It's tomorrow in fact. And I wanted to get you something"

"Aw, Hermione, you don't have to get me anything… just having you by my side is enough"

Hermione turned pink with pleasure and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the nose. "Flatterer. Seriously though, I would really like to get you something… something special"

Harry looked at her. "I see the old 'bossy Hermione' look in your eyes… you're not going to let me go until you get me something, are you?"

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. "Bossy! I am not bossy"

"Although you are one hundred percent correct" she added.

"Aha. I thought so"

"Well? What would you like?"

Harry furrowed his brows, deep in thought.

"Nothing you can do or will do will get me what I really want" he said finally.

"What is it you really want Harry?" Hermione asked softly. The corridor was quiet now; everyone else had gone to dinner.

"Well…" Harry grinned suggestively. "The easy thing is that we can… but you wouldn't do it. Your perfect record for being the only virgin left from everyone in this year would be tarnished, wouldn't it?"

"Harry, you sick pervert" Hermione laughed, blushing red. She stroked his unruly hair affectionately and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No promises" she said, surprising Harry. "So, what's the impossible thing?"

Harry turned pink. "Don't laugh?"

"I won't" Hermione promised.

"I…" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, his face completely serious. "I want to fly. Without my broom. I want to fly high into the night sky and see the stars, up close not from a bedroom window"

He flushed red. "But that's impossible"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"No, it's not" she said. 

"Don't wait for me Harry, I think I saw the potion needed mentioned somewhere" she said and ran off. Harry blinked and stared after his lover, all thought of dinner forgotten.

Hermione looked at the potion bubbling in her cauldron. It hissed and spat, a dark murky purple. She ladled up some up the potion and smelt it.

"Mmm. Needs more wormwood" she said. She put some of the ingredient in. Harry watched her and looked at the potion as it turned to thick black.

"Looks like tar" he commented.

"Looks about right"

"I'm drinking that? Tell me I just rub it onto myself, right?"

Hermione grinned. "You wish"

Harry groaned.

Hermione laughed. "All right love, look, I'll add something to get rid of the flavor," she said, unscrewing a small vial containing a pale yellow substance.

"What's that?"

"Something that'll change the flavor" she said, pouring the liquid in.

"Won't it… well, change the potion, somehow?" Harry asked dubiously.

"What? No, don't worry; this won't do anything to the potion. Except change the flavor"

"That's a bit risky…" 

Hermione looked hurt. "Harry, don't you trust me? Would _I_ do anything to hurt you?"

"No… what flavor is it?"

Hermione brightened. "Lemon cream"

"Mmm. Okay then"

Hermione stirred the concoction again then ladled it carefully into a flask. She corked the top.

"There. Now, who says it's impossible?"

"Hermione, you're a miracle," Harry said, hugging her.

"Miss Miracle, that's my name" Hermione joked.

"Well, now that the impossible part's done… I was wondering…" Harry asked slyly.

"Oh no, I don't like that look on your face…"

"Well, you _did _say…"

Hermione took out her hand mirror and light peach lip balm, a light, almost translucent peach pink, and ran it over her lips.

"What's that for?" Harry asked, baffled, as Hermione pocketed the mirror and lip balm.

"Well, you said… and you don't want me to be kissing you with dry lips, do you?"

Harry stared. "Will wonders never cease… and how do you keep so much stuff in your pockets without them exploding anyway?"

"Ah, now that's a secret I can't tell you" Hermione said. She placed her lips over Harry's and kissed him firmly, opening his mouth and exploring it with her tongue, licking every place she could get at. She broke the kiss and started moving lower, expertly licking and nipping every area of flesh she could get at passionately. Harry moaned, arching his body in pain and pleasure. Hermione placed a warm kiss right at the center of his collarbone.

"How's that for starters?" she asked, smiling.

"Mmm… nice"

"Just nice?" she asked, disappointed. Harry laughed and put his hand around her waist. They started to walk back to the dormitories, Hermione holding the flask in her hand.

"Come along then… I'll show you the real way to do it" Harry said.

The first ray of dawn shone into the room. Hermione yawned and sat up, listening to the sweet birdsong. She reached out a hand to a chair near her, accidentally knocking over a pair of spectacles. She grabbed the pair of jeans she had taken off and placed there the last night. Getting up groggily, she started to dress. When she was fully clothed she went to the toilet. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. She touched her lips gingerly and applied the light pink lip balm then walked outside to the bed where her boyfriend slept on his left shoulder, half naked from the waist up.

"Happy birthday lover" she said, stroking his right biceps.

"Don' wanna wake up yet. Few more minutes" Harry mumbled, hugging his pillow.

"Don't you want your birthday present?"

"No… jus' a while longer…"

Hermione glanced at the rapidly rising sun.

"Come on Harry… you _do_ want to show everyone your new power, don't you? So you have to practice before anyone's awake!"

"Five more minutes…"

Hermione whipped the blankets off him. He was dressed in his trousers, reluctant to sleep naked, unlike Hermione who had been too tired to change. Harry jerked up immediately.

"'Mione! Give me back my blanket, it's bloody cold!"

Hermione kissed him on the mouth. 

"Now, why don't you be a good little boy and wash up? We can go to the Astronomy Tower when you're done and you can have your present?"

Harry walked to the toilet, grumbling. 

Hermione smiled. 

"So… here we are"

"Yes. And here you are" Hermione smiled, handing Harry the flask. Harry looked doubtfully at the thick liquid.

"Hermione… Not that I don't trust you, but… how did you find the ingredients and the instructions to make this?"

Hermione looked at Harry carefully then answered. "I asked Malfoy"

Harry almost dropped the concoction. "_Malfoy_?! Why the bloody hell did you ask Malfoy?"

Hermione appeared slightly annoyed. "Well, he _is _Snape's favorite… If he wanted any potion he could just ask Snape to show him how to make it and he would"

"Yeah, but… he actually _talked_ to you?"

"What? At least he's not so stupid now… don't tell me you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what? Of Malfoy? No, just worried. What if he gave you the wrong instructions?"

"Trust me Harry… I know he wouldn't" Hermione said, kissing him.

"I trust you" Harry smiled. "But I don't trust Malfoy"

"Oh for goodness' sakes… to think I spent so long making it and you're acting so suspicious… you don't even want to try it… I'm good at potions too, if one of the ingredients was dangerous, would I give it to you? I don't want to hurt you, you _know_ that!"

"Guess not… all right then, here goes" Harry said and drank the potion.

"Mmm" he said. "Tastes like lemon cream"

"I told you!" Hermione said happily. "Why don't you try it out?"

"How?"

"Well… um, think about floating, lighter than air"

"I feel stupid…" Harry muttered but he closed his eyes and imagined. Next thing he knew Hermione was shrieking at him.

"Harry! Harry, look, you're doing it! Look!"

Harry looked down. "Hey! I am! You're a _genius_!"

He landed next to his girlfriend, a happy grin on his face. He grabbed Hermione's face then kissed her softly, lovingly.

"Thank you" he whispered, pulling her close and hugging her warmly, pressing his cheek gently against hers. He felt something wet on his face.

"Hermione? Are you crying?" Harry asked, shocked and concerned, holding her in his arms.

"No… it's nothing. Go on then, test your new power a bit more" Hermione said, biting her lip. Harry grinned, blinded by his happiness of the fact that something was so obviously wrong. He sat on the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

"Well… wish me luck!" he said cheerfully.

And jumped.

Hermione wished he had at least screamed. Wished that he had realized that he had been tricked and screamed. Wished for a miracle, for him to suddenly float back up, or someone to catch him or… or something.

He was the Boy Who Lived. Wasn't he supposed to be a miracle?

Hermione touched the markings on her arm lightly then scratched it, furiously, frantically. The Dark Mark.

Her tears fell unchecked onto the cold hard floor as she screamed at the world.

~*~

Life is strange. At that moment I had felt like the whole world had just come crashing down around my feet. Now, as I stare at the gravestone of my old lover…

I feel nothing.

Yet I cry. I can taste the salt tears on my lips.

I look at my watch. It's time. The exact time that Harry jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

I can still remember the silence, the silence that was louder than cheering fans at a rock concert. 

He truly believed in me. Believed so much that I was telling the truth… believed I wouldn't lie to him. He probably realized only a second away from his death.

Everyone found out, of course. Half an hour later someone found me in the tower. A while later someone else found Harry, dead. It didn't take a genius to piece together who did it.

I was expelled the very next day.

My parents disowned me, soon as they found out.

Everyone hates me. Is that so surprising, really?

What was so special about my lip balm? It contained Love Potion.

Like I said, life is strange. Funny how things can change so quickly, just in seconds. One moment I was a normal girl, maybe a bit of a bossy show off. The next moment I was kicked out of school, disowned, hated. Feared. The girl who killed Harry Potter.

Strange that no one's put me in Azkaban yet.

I suppose it's a mystery, how Harry actually lifted off the ground the first time. Not such a mystery, really.

Two words. Wingardium Leviosa.

Draco was standing in the shadows, waiting for the right moment.

I look down to my right. Ron's next to me, on his knees, crying for his best friend. I feel my heart ache for him. The only show of humanity I think I've ever shown for a long time.

"Are you done yet?" a light haired blonde asks, irritated, placing his hand on my shoulder. I look down at who was once my friend. The hand on my shoulder tightens.

I turn to see the face and icy blue eyes of my current lover. His mouth is twisted into an annoyed scowl. I sigh.

"Yes" I say softly, defeated. His mouth quirks at the edges back into his trademark smirk.

"Good. Come on then" he says, taking my hand and tugging me gently, but I refuse to move. He looks at me with exasperation.

I ignore him.

I look at the gravestone again. I loved Harry, I truly did. But… I touch my shoulder and wince at the pain. I had scratched at it, ripped the skin, tried to get rid of it… but it always came back.

And the scars stayed.

The Dark Mark.

All because of this… I went from golden girl to criminal prostitute.

"I hope you don't hate me for what I did. If only you were alive… so I could say sorry" I murmur. I close my eyes and, for a brief second I see Harry, smiling and laughing, the way he was the night we slept together. Then he's gone. I can feel fresh tears welling in my eyes.

"Goodbye, Harry" I whisper and throw the rose lightly in front of the gravestone. 

A black rose.

Without a backward glance I walk away slowly, Draco following silently behind. 


End file.
